Leafy dolls
by adrianadru
Summary: If someone would ask me how life was, I would probably say "Meh, its life. Its good and boring". Some may say that I m too lazy to live properly, or to depressed to understand. I would not disagree or agree with that statement. After all, I ve always seen more than I should see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Welcome to my first story! Please tell me if you find any errors, you don't need to hesitate. English is not the language I speak at home, so there might be a lot of errors.**

 **I don't own any characters. Except for my OC. Please don't copy her. And I know, this is a very short chapter, but I still need to get the hang of things.**

If someone would ask me how life was, I would probably say "Meh, its life. Its good and boring". Some may say that I`m too lazy to live properly, or to depressed to understand. I would not disagree or agree with that statement. You see, I have problem with focusing and motivation. Witch in other words, gives me difficulties at school and social media. At school I never hear more than halve of what the teacher says, and halve of what the other students say.

Which means that I'm not updated with gossip. Not in social media ether. And that is a catastrophe if you want friends; because you have absolutely nothing to talk about otherwise. And it gets harder and harder each day. Why? It's hard to motivate yourself when you have to do it alone, especially when you try to read up on things you don't like. Why the hell should I care that Harry Styles has four nipples? Just, too much information…

And why don't I seek out people that has the same interests like me? Everyone back home are identical. Literally identical. The like the same cloths, the same boys and the same music. I always stand out like sore thumb in class, no matter what I do. So in the end, I gave up. Why should I strain myself? If they want to be identical dolls, then fine with me. I will rather choose to be a unique doll, than identical thank you very much.

So yes, my life has actually been great. Although, there are some moments in my life om not so proud of. Like when I punched someone in the face for no actual reason, when I broke someone's window, or when I threw the brutal truth in people's faces. I could be a little bit more gentle, but in the end, I was quite happy with myself.

But there is something that really bothers me. I have absolutely no idea how I died.


	2. Chapter 2- When your doll does not move

I own nothing, except for my OC.

Chapter 2- When your doll does not move

If there is one thing I really can appreciate, its peace. No, hear me out, what most people call peace is when everyone is happy and don't have to do any work. I disagree. A lot. Life is all about working to the bone. Ok, maybe not that hard. The satisfaction of working with something you like is great, and finishing it is even better. And when the day ends, you have a good consciousness of what you have done, and that is one of the best feelings. That is in my opinion, peace.

What I`m feeling right now, is not peace. I`m feeling… _nothing_.

I`m not happy,

I`m not sad,

I`m not frustrated

Not content,

Not angry,

Iamnotthereiamnotthereiamnotthereiamnotthereiamnotthereiamnotthereiamnotthere

I`m not afraid,

I`m _nothing_

.

.

.

Well, fuck me sideways and call me Sally.

Didn't I, I don't know, _DIE?_ Am I not supposed to be in heaven? I was good, right? Am I truly that sinful that I deserve to be in this state of nothingness? What do you want me to do! There is nothing here! _nothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing_

Come on universe! Give me something! A puzzle, a book, an instrument, even if I don't know how to play any instrument, something to draw with and on, hell, even chess is ok in this situation! And I hate games like chess, it makes me feel stupid, `cause I can't focus on all of them. On the pawns. Guh, I hate that word. It makes me feel like some evil mastermind… I'm not smart enough for that, I mean to be a mastermind. I mean come on, I know I'm a little rough around the edges, but I'm not that bad. Give me fucking something! Don't abandon me with my thoughts!

Wait. _Wait._ I am something! I would not be nothing when I can _think_!

But, what am I then? I don't feel anything. Or, I do? Its, something. It's not warm, and not cold. I don't feel my body, yet I feel something. This is so freaky.

And boring. Let's not forget boring.

-3

Something is, tingling. Something is, _hurting_. S _quishing, pushing._ I feel, white hot _pain._ If feel hot poking pain in my, _body_ _ **?**_

 **What is going on?**

I have a body? But did I not die? I'm alive?

 **Of course I`m alive, this would not make sense otherwise.**

But how?

 **I don't know.**

Why is it _cold?_

 **I don't** ** _know._**

Why can't I _breathe_?

 ** _I don`t know!_**

Why does the light in my eyes hurt?

 ** _I DON'T KNOW!_**

Wait,

 _L_ _ **I**_ _G_ _ **H**_ _T_ _ **!**_

 **I CAN SEE!**

I CAN BREATHE!

 **I CAN FEEL!**

I CAN HEAR!

I can hear, a woman voice? Is she singing? She has a pretty voice. I never heard mom`s singing voice. But that is ok. She instead read a lot of stories and poetry for me when I was little. I miss mom…

 **Well, I can't miss her now.**

Why not?

 **Is it not obvious? I`ve been reborn! I am in a new world! Away from mom and dad and little brother…**

I miss them.

 **Well, count our losses, they are not here anymore.**

I'll still miss them.

 **…** **I will miss them too**.

-3

I had not heard the woman **mom** sing after that, but that is ok. She talked to me instead. Her talking lulls me into sleep, which can be quite annoying. I need to crack the code that is known as language. I have never understood the frustration, of not understanding, **breathe and think** an immigrant must feel in a new country. I can't really pinpoint witch language it is though. My guess is ether Chinese, Japanese or Korean. Whatever it is, I have to learn it. _Fast_. Of all things that I thought would happen with me when I died, this was not it. **Get over it, I have to survive.**

The woman **mom** has been walking around a lot. Being a baby, I can't see a lot. I don't really know how the woman **mom** looks like, or where we are going when we are walking around. However, I can see some faint shapes and lines. I know that my _mom_ is pretty dull in appearance. Brown hair, brown eyes, I think? I don't see anything else. Well, she is skinny and very muscular, but, that is it. There is nothing memorising about it. Hell, I'd say she could easily blend inn anywhere, anytime. But she is really skinny though, I can _see_ it, and I'm a baby with crappy eyesight.

I do hope that my eyesight will get better though, I had pretty bad eyesight before, I don't want to use glasses anymore. But I have seen that she talks a lot to an old man with some ridiculous clothes. He wore some wizard-robe-ish white clothes and some triangular red and white hat. When mom does not talk to me, the talks to him. Or, im pretty sure he was an old man, he did have age spots on his face, and some wrinkles. And they are always serious. It's scary.

The last time mom visited the old man, something really strange happened. She had dragged a really big box on the way, until someone, that came out of nowhere, took the box and _carried_ it until we reached the old man. That box was approximately 1m tall, 3 m long and 2 m wide. And it looked heavy to, the way mom was struggling with it. And this guy carried it with no problems. It looked really important, and mom just gave it away! To this old guy that would probably die any day. **I'm being harsh, be more logical.** Ok, maybe mom is in an economic crisis, and she had to sell whatever was in that box.

But I have been wondering, where is dad? My new dad? **Yes, where is he?** Should not he be here to? Wait, is the old man my dad? Is he rich? Is my mom a gold-digger? They don't look like they know each other that well. Maybe a relative? No, they look perfectly professional. Whatever it is, the box was not the strangest part. They kept looking at me. when they talked, especially mom. I really wish that I could understand what they were saying.

The prickling feeling is still there…

 **It's fine, it's a part of me.**

It's really annoying. And its feels like it's getting bigger and bigger.

 **That is a good sign.**

I really hope so.

After all, some things have been flying around sometimes. Mom really gets panicked then, and I'm oddly calm. I really try to not scare her, I really do. But I'm so frustrated with my _condition_. So it has happened one or two times.

-3

Mom is carrying me again, but I don't recognise where we are going. The old man is there as well. Which is strange, he has never walked with us before. There are some other guys there as well, but I can't really see how they look like. All I see is a white mask. In all their faces. Hell, I even think that they have the same clothing. Is that grey thing armour? I try smiling and laughing at them, but they don't react. This is annoying. **Very annoying.** Then I start to cry. Mom starts to comfort me, not knowing what to do. She starts rubbing my back, humming. **They are not even flinching.** Annoyed, I let mom calm me down.

We reach a building, which obviously has seen better days. It has two storeys, has some shabby small windows and is made of some really dry wood. It seems to have two storages on each side, but I'm not sure. A some women come out of the building, greeting my mom and the old man.

The old man exchanges some words with the women, and hands some, papers, to the women. Mom then looks down at me and kisses me on the cheek. And then it hits me. Does not mom love me? Moms are supposed to love you! This is nor fair!

No.

She hands me to the women.

No.

She starts crying.

 **N** o **.**

I start crying.

-3

 **Authors note:**

 **I did not expect anyone to like my story so early. I actually have 3 followers and 2 favourites. And 20 people read my one 400-word long chapter. Really, thanks. Please write in the comment-section if you found some writing errors, or just wondering about something. It really helps me with my English. This story does not have any beta, so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The curse of thought

Life at the orphanage, was OK. Having a partially adult mind helps you cope with shit easier than a child's mind would. It was not good, but not bad either. There were surprisingly many orphans here. Yes, the city is big, but there were like, 53 children, without counting me there. And remember those storages I saw on each side of this old crappy building? Well, those were rooms! They had to expand this sorry excuse of a building in order to fit all the children. Yeah, it was that bad. And you know what is the strangest? Around 4/5 of the children that live here now lost their parents in the same day. And apparently, there was more children here before, but most of them was adopted, or just disappeared. That is fucked up!

Five years of my life has passed sense `mom` left. She actually left. I`m not as shocked as before, I have five years to get over it. But it was really an eye-opener. What was I complaining about before? I had a great life compared to this! My real mom took care of me, she worked hard for me, she took every word I shat at her and brushed it off. No, she and dad did that. I never really sat down and appreciated everything they did for me. They even gave me a sibling at my request.

 **Little brother…**

I miss him. Because of my anger, I always feared that I would somehow hurt him. He may not think much of me, but I care for him. He is meek, naïve and a little cry-baby, but I loved him. Like I loved my mom and dad.

Now, I feel abandoned. The matrons don't really care what happens with me. I did give them some scares when I was little, and they are pretty freaked out by how fast I'm progressing. I tried to slow myself down, I really did, but I could slip sometimes. I`m not perfect. I swear, they look at me like I'm possessed, or evil.

Something that also surprised me a lot was my looks. I look nothing like my `mother`! I have blood red hair, and I'm so freaking pale that you could compare me with a white paper any you could not see the difference. The only thing I have from my mother are my boring dull brown eyes. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

So here I sit alone, in my crappy small room with creaking floorboards and a stained sorry excuse of a mattress feeling sorry for myself. You know, I used to share this room. As a baby, or toddler for that matter, I blacked out a lot. My head focused on the prickling, in which in return my chest started to warm up more and more. After some time, it spread through my whole body, and poff, I my body was strong enough to sit up without trouble. This happened a lot of times, in fact, I almost have no memories of my first four years of life.

 **Don't worry about** ** _that._** **What about the ninjas?**

Yes, what about them? They are coming to the orphanage today, to evaluate who wants to be a ninja. Most of the kids are super exited to join the world of " _heroes",_ to pointlessly risk their life in a pointless and non-existent conflict.

 **Not so non-existent conflict.**

The village I live is at apparently at peace, with the other ninja villages. Yes, there are other villages like this, and they are apparently worse than this one. It's not bad here. But these people prioritize their warriors here that it`s actually ridiculous. Oh and their _leader._ The Hokage this, the ninja that… its driving me crazy! At the orphanage, ninjas are all they talk about. At the kindergarten (or this world strange version of it), the ninja is all they talk about. At the market, ninja are _jumping on the roofs_. In the library ninjas are working in the reception, _listening and looking at you._ Am I the only one that finds this remarkably _strange?_ Apparently so, no one seems to mind. But what really bothers me is that the propaganda is so obviously there, but no civilian/non-ninja seams to notice.

There are so many reasons to hate ninja, the list could be endless. Ninja are create disasters, are _murders_ , **liars** , **_destroyers_** … and the list goes on and **o** _n_.

There is actually **_no_** reason to be a ninja, and there is nothing that anyone can tell me otherwise.

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Come on, Tomato-head! The ninjas are here! Mimi said everyone is supposed to meet the ninjas" Ah, the nickname. They started calling me that when I snuck in to the kitchen at night to eat some food. The caretakers sometime forgot to feed us, and I was really hungry. So, I decided to sneak in to the kitchen, and eat some food. On the shelf left to the entrance in the kitchen, there is a big fridge and some old shelves filled with food; like rice, fruit and vegetables. There was not enough space to keep all the food in the fridge, and the orphanage did not have enough money to buy another one. Which was the reason there is fruit and vegetables on separate shelves. And that did absolutely great wonders to the fruit and vegetables. Especially in a warm place like Konoha. **Note the irony.** For some reason, they had bought a _lot_ of tomatoes, which was on the verge of rotting, and put them on the one most unstable shelf in the building. So when I climbed to the counter, I started to get a little dizzy from the height, so I supported myself on the plate in the shelf. The plate broke, and along with the old tomatoes, I fell down. My fall was really noisy, and I woke up everyone on that side of the building. When the caretakers and the other orphans came to see what had happened, they were welcomed with the sight of me drenched with old soggy tomatoes. The next day I was grounded, and all the other orphans called me tomato-head.

 **I stood up some seconds after the little asshole had banged on my door. I walked out of my room, not looking at anyone while I made my way down the hall, in to the corridor, left and in to the dining room. They had moved all the benches and tables to the side, so everyone could see the ninjas easier. The ninjas were waiting patiently for all the orphans to sit down and pay attention. I sat down by the** ** _best_** **door.**

I find myself staring at the three ninjas in front of me, sitting by the only door that did not creak in this room. These ninjas are, plain. **Just like they are supposed to be**. They all wore the same ugly green vest, the same blue pants, and black shirt. Well, except for the guy with gravity defying white hair. He had some sort of turtleneck that covered 50% of his face, and the ninja-band- _thing_ covering another 25% of his face. The guy beside him has white hair as well. What is up with ninjas and white hair? This one seemed kind, mild, and not worthy a second glance. That is if you did not notice the false smile, even if it was pretty convincing. I`d imagine I would be pretty irritated to if I had to wait for some kids to calm down and be silent. The last guy was in a way, the plainest of them all. Brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, this guy is probably a good infiltrator. The only distinguishing feature that is visible at first glance, is the blatant and obvious scar across his nose.

The plainest one looked at the clock, and then looked at the other two ninjas. They nodded at each other, as to confirm something, and then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled one long high-pitched sound. The sound made the matrons cringe, and made the kids cover their ears, me included. He then smiled, and started talking.

"OK kids, my name is Iruka Umino, and I along with Mizuki, are one of the new teachers at the Academy. Mizuki is the one with visible face, and the other ninja is Kakashi Hatake. And we are here to inform you about the Academy and the ninja life. Do you have any questions before we start?" Iruka looks at us with a smile, before he suddenly gets assaulted with questions from my fellow orphans. _RIP Iruka the kind young ninja, that dug his and his fellow ninjas grave when he let the orphans ask them about the ninja life. Hehehe._

I silently laugh for myself at the ninjas misfortune, as I look down on the floor. This is a waste of time; I have already decided that I don't want to be a ninja. There are so many other things I could do; I could sleep, go to the library or just be lazy in general. I look at the direction of the ninja, and snickering at the sight again. Poor Iruka and Mizuki. The kids are practically climbing on them, while bombarding them with questions. And if you look closely enough, Iruka seems to be secretly enjoying himself. Mizuki just looks annoyed. But then someone else catches my attention.

"-then I`m going to be Hokage, and y`al better believe it!" What?

I turn my head towards the source of the voice. It is the annoyingly loud blond kid. He is standing pointing at the two ninjas, while wearing his usual shit-eating grin. It seems like I'm not the only one looking at him. For some reason, that statement angers me greatly.

"Please" I say before anyone can react. "Like you can become Hokage. In case you have not noticed, we are fucking _orphans,_ the chance that someone like us becomes something great is so small that it is not even worth considering. The only reason Konoha offers free entrance and supplies for the academy to orphans, is to use us as cannon fodder in case of war. And here you come, acting high and mighty, thinking you can convince anyone that you can become Hokage? Don't make me laugh. We have a higher chance as civilians, where we have at least a percentage of 65 to get out of poverty. While Ninjas are not necessary poor, they usually don't live more than 26 years. Not worth it"

I notice that I stood up while I talked, and that the I talked to boy looked down. I feel a wave of shame as the boy had silently started to cry. Then I noticed that _I_ was the one being stared at now. Even the one ninja that looked as if he could not be bothered with life, looked at me strange. But what made me visibly flinch, was the partly approving look that I got from the matrons.

That is when I bolted out.

-3

I sat down by my favourite tree, in the woods by the library. This is where I usually sit down and read. But I could not make myself read this time. Not with what I said a few hours earlier. I could not believe I reacted that way. It`s normal for kids this age to dream big like that, so why did he anger me so much? Was it the way he was so confident of himself, or was it the way he had the balls to declare his dream in front of everyone? And to make matters worse, it was the kid that the matrons hated the most. And I just stood there degrading him like he was the filth of the world. What is wrong with me?

 **While I wallowed in self-pity, I did not notice that someone had sat down beside me.** I felt someone nudge my arm, trying to catch my attention. I looked to the side, **finally** noticing that someone was sitting beside me. It was one of the ninjas from before, the one that covered his face. What was his name again? Mitsuki? He tilted his head to the side, while showing the only way he could smile while covered with a mask. I don't think eyes are supposed to bend that way.

"Maa, what are you doing here all alone, squirt? It`s getting late, should you not go back to the orphanage?" I twitch at the nickname he gave me. This little shit, I'm technically older than him!

I glare at him, and answer: "It`s none of your business, ninja-that-I-don't-remember-the-name-of. Why don't you go back and do your ninja job, or whatever?"

He eye smiles at me again, before patting my head. "Cute brat, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I introduced myself at the orphanage earlier, remember?" So that was his name. The lazy guy that could not be bothered with life? He did not even introduce himself, he made Iruka do it for him.

"Squirt, are you always this rude?" What? Did I say that loud?

He looks at me with an amused look, and pulls out an orange book. He makes himself more comfortable by the tree, and turns his head to the book. I then proceed to focus my attention to my book, failing miserably. Some time passes, until he starts talking again. The sun has started to set, making the sky a colourful pink and red. "What you said back there, was really… mean, you know. You gave little Naruto a hard time." He then closes his book, and bumps it on my head. "Tell me, what exactly is your problem?"

Yes, what is my problem? I don't even know the kid, not really. What made me blow up like that? I start playing with my sleeve, as he suddenly starts staring at me with calculating eyes, **eye**.

"I don't know, he was just being stupid" He keeps staring at me, while his one visible eyebrow rises. As if telling me to continue. "You heard my reason, being ninja in general is stupid. You usually don't live past a certain age; you are doomed to die whatever you do" he looks at me with an unreadable expression, and then pokes my cheek.

"Ma, little emo brat, you don't die if you're a good ninja" he then answers with an amused voice. **It's as if he is trying to challenge me…** I puff my cheeks and take a deep breath for the upcoming rant.

"Don't be stupid, you idiot. You can't be a bad ninja, cause then you die for sure. But you can't be a good ninja either, cause then you have a bounty on your head, and people want you dead. You probably killed someone from their family, or their friend. There is no winning! There are also so many ninjas that cause havoc and destruction, that it is actually ridicules. In the end, it is just better if there are no ninja, because then there would be no senseless murder! And then the idiot comes and tells me that he wants to be the leader of all this!"

By the end of my rant, I had stood up and slowly rising my voice. I felt myself starting to breath hard. I was shaking. He again looks at me with an unreadable expression, only too take my hand and drag me back down.

"You really have a very pessimistic view on ninjas, ne? Really perspective as well." He says as he starts petting my head again. I look up to the sky, it has started to get darker. "However, you are not perspective enough." I looked at him, and gave the only intelligent response I was capable of in that moment. "He?"

He then chuckles and starts to pat my head again. **What am I, a freaking dog?** "Try to look on the good side of being ninja; we save a lot of people, we keep everyone safe both at home and on the road, and some of us are great healers. Medicine would not be the way it is today without us." He looks at me, as if waiting of a response. I don't really know what to say.

I look down, thinking of what he said. Not really convinced of what he said. There are the healers, but so what? Sometimes the process is not worth the result.

Well, at least people in _my_ world are a little brighter than here. My world might not be much better than this one, in the department of wars, but at least it tries. There are people that are loads of people willing to try to change it, the solders, the Nobel Peace Prize winners, and the list goes on and on there as well. So what is these _noble warriors_ doing to change it? Nothing. They only care about money, no matter where it comes from. They are _mercenaries_.

Kakashi then pokes me on the cheek again, waking me up from my train of thoughts. He is standing up, bended over and very close to my face. "Maa, did you fall asleep cute little brat? Does someone need to be carried to bed?" he says with a mocking tone. Fucking asshole, he is going to regret saying that.

I then look at him in the eye, smirking, and respond; "Now as you mention it, _I am_ really tired! In fact, I'm going to take on the offer you gave me!"

-3

Well, not the expected reaction, but I guess I got to keep my promise. That _was_ supposed to annoy her and make her respond with denial, like with any other five-year-old. I look at her while she leans her cheek on her knees while she's smirking at me. She then rises her hands up and gives me the universal "Take me up and carry me". I sigh as I take her up, and put her on my back. She puts her hand around my neck as I hold her feet firmly to my sides. I then start to walk at the direction of the orphanage.

This little girl is really smart, scary smart even. She has really thought a lot about being ninja, and the consequences of being one. Something not even I thought about when I was at her age, or at least not as much as her. I would worry about her being some infiltrator, but no infiltrator would be stupid enough to use such complicated speech pattern while pretending to be someone so young. I have seen some of the books she reads in the library-files, and while some of the books touch theory of both science theory and chakra, they are not complicate. While it is a great feat to read and understand that at that age, it is something any academy student would know. However, this is still something I'm going to report to the Hokage. She really is something… else.

I start to see the orphanage at the distance, noticing that a matron is waiting outside. I start to feel her relaxing against me. I realise that I should ask her name, so I don't have to find out later.

"Aw, don't fall asleep, we are almost there" I immediately feel her shifting on my back, so I let her down on the ground. She looks up at me, and before she turns away, I grip her shoulder and ask, "Before you go, what is your name?"

She looks up at me and glares. She then puts her hands on her hips and dramatically flips her short red hair. "And why would you need to know that?" Brat.

"Well, it would be unfair if you knew my name while I did not know yours"

She looks at me with calculating eyes, and says "Arata, no last name", and then runs in to the orphanage. I chuckle for myself as I watch her get scolded by the matron for being late. New and fresh indeed.

-3

 **Done! Please comment If you see an error in my story, or just need some answers about it.**

 **Update: there was some pothole mistakes here that I had to correct. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4- Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 4- Decisions, Decisions

The sun shines gently The Stone, The Memorial stone. The sun gives the stone a ominous shadow that covers half of the names on the stone. To the right side of the shadow on stone is masters`s and his wife`s _MinatonamazakeKushinauzumaki_ names, a little higher up to the left side of the shadow is Obits name, making his heart beat a little faster.

 _I`m failing Obito…_

I`m losing a little something inside me. It seems so distant… so distant that I can no longer recognise it. And as the days pass by, I feel something slip more and more from my grasp…

 _"_ _Monster!" The scream was horrifyingly_ _ear-piercing_ _, echoing in the house. As it someone would hear._

 _I wiped my short sword on the nearby curtain, seemingly uncaring for the world. The corpse by my feet was a young woman with a pleasant face, not an ugly figure ether. She probably had some boyfriend with above average looks, like her, and would probably marry at some clichéd place, if the ring was anything to judge. But that was not going to happen. She was just another of many, some poor sod that was at the wrong place in the wrong time, saw too much and had to be eliminated. It has to be done._

 _A soft hustle was heard from behind, making my muscles tense. Some not so silent steps thundered behind me, making me step to the side as a blunt object swung vertically in the spot I stood on only seconds ago. I grab the blunt object, a lamp, and rip it out of the person's hands. The person forcefully falls down, making their hair get tangled in the newly cracked wood floor. A light soft grown comes from the person's mouth, as they shakily try to rise. And I finally_ look _at the person._

 _It was another woman, she looks a little like the other woman, the one I just killed. Obviously, they're related, maybe sisters?_

 _She slowly turns her face and looks up. She looks at me, with a tear stained face, and whimpers out: "Why would you do something like this?"_

 _I look her dead in the eye, not being able to look away. The lamp in my hand bends in my hand, making me realise that I had yet to let it go. I let it slip out of my hand with a low thud. I then summon my usual nonchalant voice, the one I have practised and used for years._

 _"_ _No hard feelings, you and your sister were just in the wrong place in the wrong time"_

 _Her eyes widen, making her shake more than before._ She just now realised what was going to happen, huh…

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll make it painless" I said. It's the least thing I can do._

 _She took a deep breath, and screamed "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP! THERE IS A KILLER HERE"_

 _She franticly looked around, repeating the same thing again and again…_

 _But nobody came…_

Killing, is not easy. No matter who you are, killing as often as shinobi do…

There are no words, nothing that describes it. There is nothing that is strong enough, only splits, of a distant feeling that constantly nags you, bites you…

Devours you..

When this happens, there is only one thing that you can do…

Ignore it… and everything will be fine. Ignore it, and it will be like it never was there.

Just ignore it

 _Master… are you finally proud of me? You always had that disappointed look on you, like I was missing something…_

I feel the breeze ruffle my hair, and the sun gently warm my face, making my mask itch.

Yes, on days like these, I feel like master and his wife are still here…

…..:3

Many have asked me, in a very rude tone; `Why the hell don't you use the door like a normal person, and I would answer: `Because I can `. Then the office ninja that works as the Hokage`s assistant will start to scream at me for being late. It is sort of amusing to watch them try to intimidate me, and after a couple of minutes, I just get annoyed at them for wasting my time. This is what I usually expect when I get called to the Hokage`s office.

The Hokage`s office, looks very ordinary to the untrained eye. It has three tables which are lined beside one another, with six small plastic shelves for paperwork witch again are sorted in colourful folders sorted in five different colures, brown, green, yellow, orange and red (where the red ones are the most important), all with different due-dates. I shudder each time thinking of... it…

Then there are the Hokage cabinets, witch looks like normal cabinets, but more durable and sealed to the point that they are almost indestructible and impossible to break inn to.

And at last, but not least, the Hokage chair and table, witch again is sealed to the point of being indestructible. Unless the Hokage is dead, or on the brick of death, these seals will always be active, drawing off the Hokage`s chakra.

The Hokage himself, does not exactly look impressive either. Being as old as he is, he does not appear impressive at all. In fact he looks pretty harmless, if you didn't know better.

He smiles at me, and starts to scold for being late, as he usually does when we are supposed to meet. We booth know that in reality, he is happy for the break. And I, as usually, only half listen to what he says, because it is something I have heard before. I never usually miss when goes to the point, so it`s not really a big deal. He then goes over to his reason of calling me here, and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, as my head starts to spin. "Hokage, sir, I do not think I heard you right" I deadpan.

"You heard that right, Kakashi. You are going to persuade the girl to be a ninja" Sir has officially gone mad. I continue to look at him, almost expecting him to say that it was all just a joke and that I should lighten up.

I take a deep breath, in order to compose myself, and say "Sir, she is a nobody orphan, that may be smart, but still an orphan. Why do I, an ANBU captain, have to _babysit her?_ " he looks at me calmly, as he takes another deep breath of his pipe.

"Because Kakashi, if your evaluation of her is correct, then we may have a genius in our hands. And who better to guide her than another genius? Besides, she might get suspicious if we send anyone else " That does sound reasonable, but there are plenty of people that can handle her if they stage an encounter with her.

It only takes me a second to figure out some half arsed speech in order to convince him otherwise "But sir, I am more valuable on the field, surly-"

"Hatake, enough" He cuts me off. With a calm, but strong voice. He gives me the look, the one he uses when he is trying to make me to resign ANBU, "I understand that this may cause you some distress, but I believe that this may be good for you. You have been in ANBU for seven years Kakashi, most resign after three years. Consider this as a break in between all those missions" he gives me a warning look, witch usually means that the discussion is over. I evaluate my options, trying another strategy.

"Of course sir. But I must ask, why are you so adamant on having her join the force? A genius does not have to excel in the ninja arts, she can become something in other areas " I try once again. I already knowing that I lost.

"That is not for you to know, Kakashi. Just do as I say"

I sigh as I bow to him, giving up. "Of course sir"

…..:3

No matter how I look at it… I still don't get how the orphanage is not collapsing.

No seriously, the floor is full of rotten planks, the walls have cracks with cracks, and just this morning, one of our residents just got a double room. She did not move out of her room. The only thing the thing calling itself a building is good for is keeping the rain out. Good thing it never snows in Konoha.

You know, the safest place in the orphanage is outside. And as a reasonable person, I'm always outside, except at night.

Being the obviously more mature in the orphanage, I literally don't have any friends, so I usually stay under my usual tree by a small river, about 200 meters from the orphanage. All the kids are playing, as usual, and I read my books by this tree, as usual.

However this time my brain is unable to process anything. The words are jumping from one side of the page to the other. Well, guess I`M too tired to function properly. Great.

I close the book with a sigh, trying to think about what I read. Basic chakra, divided in to main types, which is then further explained in some light medical point of view, then some special types of chakra, clan limits, and this worlds version of Darwin's theory, which is only speculation sense no one has worked with this theory around here. Guess everyone is too busy killing themselves.

I sigh as my head hits the tree behind me. This is so fucked up. I realise that this world is a dogfight where the different villages are dogs, but that does not mean that you have to neglect science. Science can do as much damage as any other weapon- it you know how to do it right. But everyone seems to ignore it over flashy techniques. Oh well, guess it's good that it's not actually used for bad things, in the end, is it one thing science does not need is another bad reputation hanging on its long tail.

Boredom starts to form in my gut, making me twitchy and restless. I guess it's about time to take a walk to the library. Or wander in the civilian park with snotty spoiled kids.

…

Library it is!

 **Il try to post more… Write a comment plz, cuz that encourages me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5- Pity

Chapter -5- Pity

Konoha is scarily accepting with lone kids walking around without their parents. Or maybe, they just get the hint that I'm an orphan hid by looking at my clothes. That might be the case as well. My clothes are really ruffed up and extremely used. Kinda makes me flinch from the other people's judging faces sometimes.

But I guess I prefer that and safety. In my opinion the safest places in the world are the places that is full of people. As an orphan, I don't really have anyone to protect me, so the best thing I can do is to wander where there are a lot of good civilian people. At least, if I get killed by a ninja they'll be super outraged on them or something. I hope.

The main marked in Konoha, is a perfect example of a such safe place where no one really dares to do anything. It's basically in the centre of Konoha, and also the place where the most popular and most communally visited places around here. Konoha is surprisingly big, having multiple markets for the different people here. Personally, I have only visited the main one, honestly just too scared to visit the other ones.

But this marked has everything. Dark alleyways, loads of stalls of booth exotic and cheap stuff, loads of civilian, and on top of that ninjas that guard this area doesn't really bother with civilian stuff, unless it is a huge scale fight. I know, I have _seen_ it. It was basically a huge gang fight with 6 drunk people. Wonder what that was about?

I guess I really should not worry about ninjas killing me when they did not even bother with violent drunk civilians. Just being paranoid. Even if it is a very justified fear.

As I pass by a nice smelling ramen-stall, I realise how hungry I am. The stall has some really small drapes that covers the costumer's heads, bus the smell is in no way concealed. It's simply heaven for my food-departed mind. Friendly voices and cheer seeps out of the stall, and just for a second, I feel a type of longing that I have not felt for long time, a longing of my mom's embrace. No, not the idiot that abandoned me, but _my_ mom _._ I haven't had that longing for a embrace ever since was an actual kid. But that second does not last, as resentment fills me.

Yeah, whatever.

Turning around as fast as I can, I start to run in the opposite direction. It's not like I care. I'm fine. Totally fine. No prob. No problemo. Nicio problema. Ikke`no problem.

I finally turn left to a dark alleyway, collapsing against the wall, not caring for how dirty it actually is. Its silent, the only thing that you can hear is my harsh breathing.

I'm fine. I'm tots fine. I don't feel anything. There is nothing to long for. I'm an orphan with no family. I am fine. I'm ok. _I'm fine._ _ **I'm fine for fucks sake!**_

Time passes, as I repeat my mantra. _IamfineIamfineIamfine._ My breath finally stops and calms down. When I rise my head, the first thing I notice is, that I don't know where I am. Allyway, while dirty, is surprisingly clean. There are some weirdly shaped metal-parts here and there, and a dumpster or two. Nothing special.

I rise up and exit the alleyway. Aaaaand nope, still don't know where I am.

I keep on wandering, in hope that I might notice any familiar houses. But I don't, and I notice that the longer I walk around here, the less and less people are around. **I don't think this is a civilian area.**

But I don't get to think too much of that when I hear my stomach rumble loudly again. I keep on wandering. And wandering. The buildings are getting weirder and weirder shapes. One was even shaped as a strawberry!

However, architecture can only entertain you for so long. Especially when you start seeing a pattern in the structure.

I wonder what will kill me first, boredom or hunger?

Haha I'm funny…

My stomach tightens again, making me almost topple over in surprise of the intensity. I really miss times where I wasn't always hungry. Moms fish and vegetables soup would really hit the spot. Dad makes a mean hamburger as well. In fact, some simple, good`ole pasta`n bacon would be great.

"Hey kid"

I turn towards the sound, and I meat a pair of intense black eyes. **I actually lost concentration on my surroundings in an unknown place. How stupid can I be?** The guy seemed friendly enough, he had black hair, big round glasses and a big bulky nose. His clothes seemed normal enough, black training-pants, a green shirt and a grey jacket. Plain, but ok I guess. **His smile is a little creepy tho.**

"You must be lost, huh?" He looks at me strangely, as if expecting something.

"How do you know that?" I answer as confidently as possible, trying not to flinch from my high pitch voice. **I'm pathetic.**

His smile tightens as he looks at me over his nose. "You have been walking the same street three times kid" ah...

Creep.

My cheeks inflate angrily and I straighten my back as much as I can without stretching my stomach too much. It's like I don't hurt as much if I'm curled up.

I stare at him impassively, until I deflate and give up.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about that?"

He looks at me over, and points at me by the nearby pub.

"Listen kid, looking at your hunched frame, I'm going to guess that you have not been eating well. So how about I we go and eat at the pub. It's cheap food, but good enough when your broke and hungry."

I look at the man, and then I look at the pub. It looks like shit; dirty entrance, the door is hanging slightly to the side, one of the windows are broken and there is a guy passed out by I the ally to the right of the door. I can only guess that here is the back door, and that the guy was thrown there when he got to rowdy and messy.

Noticing that I had not moved, the guy walks in front of me towards the entrance, casting an unsure glance at me. I looked at the pub and at the guy again. I'm not about to say no to free food now, am I? Besides, what's the worse that can happen? **Food poisoning. This place looks untrustworthy.** My stomach says it's worth it.

I follow him as he leads me to one of the tables in the corner. The pub is silent, as there are not many people that actually come and drink at this time a day. However what surprises me is how clean it is on the inside.

He then takes out a stool for me to sit on as he smiles his awkwardly crocked smile to me. **creepy…**

"So I'm going to the bartender to ask what they have, wait here please?" he says while pointing at the bar to the side.

He walks to the bartender, saying some quick words as he grabs his wallet from one of his many pockets. He looks down for a second, before taking out some bills and giving them to the bartender. He then points at the table that I'm sitting on, and then the bartender nods and walks to the door behind him, presumably the kitchen.

He then walks towards me and seats himself in front of me. We then stare at each other, without exchanging a word. The air around us becomes awkward as time seems to pass.

"So, weathers nice?" he suddenly says… asks?

The awkwardness around gets so thick that you probably could smear it on a piece of bred. The uncomfortable awkwardness makes me flinch, leading to me trying to ransacking my head for a topic to talk about.

I look at the guy again. His creepy smile was crooked in a way that I didn't think possible. However, his nose makes him look even more creepy. On a second thought, his nose, did not look that bulky, it looked like someone had broken it and healed wrongly. **Its crooked…**

Not sure if that makes him creepier or not.

But that makes me realise, I could ask about his nose! Yes that would be a very interesting story. But it be mean to ask him straight out. I should think out a plan, maybe ask him of his job, and talk about this mean fall I had the other day, and maybe fake illness to make him sympathise enough to tell me his story of the broken nose. And then-

"Kid, could you stop staring at my face?"

I blink and realise that the food the guy ordered came. Its some simple cooked chicken and tomatoes. I then realise that I have been staring on him for a while, judging the amount of food left on his plate. **When did the food come?** I then realise that his glaring at me, making the hairs on my back stand. I also realise that I'm realising a revelation of obvious things.

"Do you want something?" he then says in a dark undertone.

And without thinking "How did you break your nose"

 **Yes, that's stubble. Good job Arata.**

He glares at me, not really sure how to react any other way. Without releasing the glare, his mouth slowly widens, and starts to smile. And then he throws his head back and laughs a raspy throaty laugh.

As he calms down, he says "Man, I did not expect that!" I flush at that, as I take a bite of one of the chicken legs. He shakes his head and chuckles, and then looks at me again.

"Well kid, I guess because you are so _nose_ y _,_ I'll tell ya" he takes a bite from a tomato, and smirks. **Was that a pun?**

"My nose broke while I was a kid, I fell down the stairs with the head first. Had a dare with my big sister, and dared me to jump down the stairs, from the top to the bottom. But I tripped, and fell. My nose was so mangled, that the doctor did not know if I'd ever be able to smell anything ever again. But it went all right, it's just a little crooked now" he says. **A little?**

Huh, how normal. I then continue to eat the food he bought me, a more comfortable silence falling around us. We quickly finish our meal, leaving the pub. We then stop by a bench in front of a plain white building. The setting sun gives it an interesting orange glow. He then sits down and pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"What's your name mister" I say as I sit beside him.

"Kenji Hitomi. You?"

"Arata. Just Arata"

"Kenji, can I ask you to questions?"

He looks down on me, ad his thin lips quirk a little.

"Sure, knock yourself out"

"Why did you buy me food?"

He takes a drag, and leans back. He then looks at the setting sun. "Pity. Normally I won't act on it. But your appearance reminds me of someone. So I decided, that I would do something else then what I usually do, and helped you out. " he takes another deeper drag of the cigarette. "Haven't really done anything like this since the army ´honourably let me go`" he says with a bitter voice.

I look down on my hands, not knowing what to say. This guy obviously is a ninja, but he looks so, normal. Apart from his obvious creepiness, he looks so, civiliany. He's so nice to me. I look at the sun again, trying to come up with something to say, but not knowing what.

"Ok, thank you. But can you give me one other favour"

"Sure kid"

"Can you help get back to the orphanage?"

"No prob kid, s`not too far from here. But for now, enjoy the last bit of sunshine. Might be your last, you never know what hits you tomorrow"

I read through the story, and noticed a gigantic pothole in my character. I have tried to make it right, but I'm not sure. Plz comment if you see something is wrong? And tell me what you thing of the story as well, it motivates me to write more!


	6. Chapter 6-Something else

Chapter 6-

 _Laughter fills the area as a group of children walk in a half circle giggling to each other while whispering in each other ears. Some older, some younger. The occasionally point at a figure they are following in front while making rude faces, only to continue to giggle to each other. They occasionally throw little rocks at the figure in front, only for them to brush it of like nothing. They keep walking._

 _This seems familiar._

 _ **Very familiar indeed.**_

The book I read, is about chakra circulation, right? Elementary stuff? I don't remember what I read…

I angrily shut the book with a huff. Whatever. I have all the time in the world to read this stuff. I'm only physically _five._

It is in situations like these where I start to think, of things that I should not think of.

Like how did I end up here, why am I not dead, how did I die, **why does it hurt?**

 **What am I supposed to do now?**

Why am I here?

It's been five and a half years. Why am I experiencing this?

Why can't I remember?

Why **Why** _Why_ **Why** _Why_ **Why** **_Why Why Why Why Why_** -

I feel a small rock hit the back of my head, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hey tomato-head, your nor supposed ta destrow things that ain` yours!"

I look down in my hands, looking at the thin book as it bends awkwardly at the pressure in my hands.

I huff in embarrassment an as I try to think up an intelligent response with my brain-ded brain, a yellow blur comes to my rescue.

"Well at least she ca read! I have ta tell ya tha no one of us can so how abo`t you go way! –ttebayo!"

I blink.

And I blink again.

Did he just roast himself?

 _Did he just roast himself while screaming?_

 **This idiot, what? We're baffled, not really able to process this.**

The other kids, not really able to process this either, probably for another entirely different reason, walk away, and forgetting it a couple seconds later as their childish minds get distracted with something else.

The kid in front of me puffs out his chest as he turns around, prideful of his accomplishments. He slimes a shit-easing grin at me opening his mouth, probably going to say something stupid.

"Good thing I came –ttebayo! Or else you`d be a goner!" aaaand I was right.

I glare at him, while saying" I don't need help from the likes of you" only to rise up and walking away, without looking back. Completely missing the hurt look on his face.

-3

As usual, missions are brutal. Not as brutal as before, but brutal enough. I walk with the report in hand, slouched as usual, but steady, or as steady I can in this situation I find myself in. The mission was a success, item in question was secured, until the next ninja came, yadayada, nothing special. The only thing I have to do is to give it to a chuncin that works here… and there he is.

"Hello, Umino, I hope you have a nice day, here is the report, goodbye" I say, without giving him a chance of saying anything back. I jump out of the nearby window, as he screams "Hey this is not standard procedure!"

However, as I jump down, the pressure from the fall makes the cut on my side hurt, but I ignore it, as I don't want to go to the hospital. That is simply to bothersome. I start running at the direction to my apartment.

Whatever anyone else try to tell you, I don't deliberately ty to be troublesome. I just dislike… people.

The way to my apartment is a lot shorter to me, than to many others. My speed I higher than many other ninja, I would go as far as saying that I'm the fastest. With the exception of…

No. Not thinking of him right now. I have enough of that creep for now.

I shake my head as I see the apartment close bye. I jump in front of my window, take out the chakra sensors hidden on the inside of the window, and defuse the chakra bombs just waiting for the poor sod trying to break inn.

I jump inn, only to be grated with eight dogs yipping like they still are puppies, even if we both know that they are older. Much older. Pakkun is sitting on Bull`s head waging his tail like no tomorrow, while bull is drooling up a rain. Urushi is waddling in front of me, probably just woke up, while Shiba I sitting like a good dog to the right, with his head tilted to the side. Bisuke however is jumping all over the place, saying "Kashi! Kashi" whenever he is up in the air. Akino and Ūhei walks inn from the kitchen, follows by a slipping Guruko. Poor guy, has the sharpest nose but still falls for Shibas pranks. I chuckle for myself as the bliss moment where all my pack is happy, and none of them has noticed the smell of blood.

-3

While I don't usually give a shit about what these crazy motherfuckers do in their free time, I do suddenly start to care when they start to stalk me. And it's not like they are obvious as fuck, no, it's the fact they they decided to stalk me while being obvious as fuck.

They been doing the same for three days, you'd think that they'd be bored by now, but noooooo. Of course not, I'm the epitome of interesting. It must be so interesting, watching me read the same boring theory book, that I have been reading for the past week mind you, under the same tree I have been reading under for the past three months, absolutely ridiculously amazing. How could anything be more intriguing than this.

Fuckers.

However, I do have to say, there are less this time than there usually are. There are in fact, only one this tome. I wonder why? Better ask. It's not like I am going to remember anything I read from the book.

I turn toward the nearest kid, to my right in the bushes, close the book, and whack it on the bush.

A kid with black hair well then, maybe jumps out from the bush, starting to rub the spot I hit him on. I think his name is Rei, he is two years older than me. "What`tha hell was that for Tomato-head!" he says with teary eyes. He then stretches his back in a weird angle, in a way that should not be natural, and screams "That hurt!"

 **Moron should not have let himself get hit.**

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't me spying on me, ya idiot" I say while scoffing. I shake my head, and remembering the reason I wanted to talk to him.

"Well, where are the rest of your idiot friends. There are more of you, weren't there?, spying at me that is?"

His eyes widen comically, and puffs his chins. "My friends ain`t idiots!"

 **Big mistake :)**

I smirk at his slip up. "So you were spying at me?"

He flushes, and start mumbling something unhearable. He starts so rub his hands together, looking at the ground as he says "I don't really know why we were spying on you. Your soo boring" I look at him impatiently, as it was not what I asked him.

 **Stupid kid, we already know why you spy on us. Probably some stupid new ninja game they invented.**

"That is not what I asked you about, I asked where are your stupid friends. I find It strange that you are the only one here" I tell him, in hope that he'll give me a straight answer.

His already shy demeanour got even more subdued as he looked down, on his feet, his face becoming hard to read. O started to glare harder at him, in hope that he`ll give inn. He looks up and starts to mumble something. **Not impressed.**

"Well" I glare at him impatiently.

"We weren't supposed to spy on you today. Today we were going to play Naruto-hunting"

…

What?

Ok, ignore that- "Ok, I feel like I'm missing something. Why are you spying on me?"

He looks unsure of something and looks at me pleadingly. "Oh you know why, you don't have to make me do this…"

How strange, I have no idea of what he's talking about. "Make you do what? It's a legitimate question. Why are you spying on me?" he looks at me with a surprised expression, as if he can't believe what I'm saying.

"You're saying that you don't know? How can-" he asks with a bewildered expression. This is getting annoying.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't ask" I cut him off. I take a deep calming breath, like in therapy, an blow out. I am a very calm person.

"What does Other-wise men? Is that a made uuuup word? Cuz that sounds duuumb" omg this stupid kid.

"Just tell me already! Why are you spying on me!" I scream at his face.

He starts to tremble as I glare at him. "To see if you react if we hurt Naruto! Cuz you are nice to him even if you do not feel emotions and stuff so we wanted to see If you react please don't hurt me!" he flares dramatically with his arms and starts to cry. However, I just stand there in confusion. Did he say I was emotionless? And what has _Naruto_ anything to do with me?

"Well, cus your nice to him and stuff, and we don't really like him…." Oh I said that loud? Whatever.

 **Didn't he say anything about Naruto-hunting?** Harry Potter much **?**

This transgression has to stop, I can't deal with such idiots like these. "Ok tell me what where your friends are, I want them to leave me alone, the reality is that I don't give a fuck about Naruto, or any of you for that matter. And guess what, I am personally tell them, and anything you say is irrelevant an unnecessary, understood?" he looks at me with confusion in his eyes, as if I'm talking in another language, but nods anyway.

He leads me to the other side of the orphanage garden, in the area where I'm not usually in. Wow hoy far away. Note the sarcasm. However, the sight I was greeted with was not what I was expected to be greeted with.

Naruto is in the middle as kids from all ages around him laugh at him as they throw stones at him, not caring when he pleads them to stop. He's full of big, ugly purple and green bruises, and skin deep cuts everywhere. And I stay freazed in the spot, as if everything just stopped for a second.

 _The children suddenly start throw bigger stones, in witch only a very few hits. But those that hit are devastating. They start to stumble. They still don't do anything about it, other than walk forward. Then, a lucky shot, hits them in the back of the head, which makes them stumble and fall, hitting their head on the hard assault._

 _He starts to bleed, but the kids don't care, they continue to laugh at him._

 _He does not rise up._

 _I start to run_ _ **I was running?**_ _faster now. And start to scream loudly at them, I sound like a maniac, but I don't care. I start to trample and scream the worse curse words I know, start to trample the ground, anything to scare them off. Many of them run away, but some stays. I throw anything I have at hand, my phone, my headset, fruit and small stones on around me, anything to scare them of without causing too much damage to them._

 _They run away, screaming "Monster! Psychopath! Psychopath! Psychopath" I don't care._

 _I turn my attention to the boy. He has a large gash to his temple. I franticly search for my phone that I threw in the haze of panic, only to find it very cracked, with the camera extremely scratched up. I don't care. I take it on my hand, call an ambulance, and take my jacket of, only to cover him with it, ignoring the biting cold around me, I drag the sleeve to my shirt and press on the wound. Little brother has never looked so white and so blue at the same time before._

 **This seems familiar.** I see _red_ :(

I run to the biggest guy and hit him in the face. I start to scream and flare around with my arms and legs, hitting whoever I can, but always making sure that I don't accidently hit Naruto as well. My fist suddenly grabs long hair, witch I just start to furiously drag. I remain with hair in my hands. I start to scratch and bite and punch and accidently pull a muscle. But then my haze of fury gets interrupted when the last person runs away, leaving just me and Naruto.

"Monster! Monster" I hear faintly in the air as they run away toward the orphanage.

I then become very aware how much my leg hurts. I flinch as I fall on my but from exaction. My breath is laboured, and I suddenly become aware over the fact that I just beat up a bunch of six year olds. How low can I get? I groan as my head hits the ground.

Then I hear a loud gasp behind me. "Tha wa´s really am`zing! The way you just kiked tem and they were like `waaaa` and you was like `haaa don't mess with mee` and then you kiked them and and-" I rise on my elbows to get a better look on him, surprised to see so few burses and cuts on his arms and legs. I swear, I saw more!

He then stops his rant as he dramatically stops and gets a better look at me. "You hurt! You h`ve this really big cut on your cheek, and this reall big bruise on your hand. Are you ok?" at his words, I rise my hand and notice handprints on my hands and legs, probably form the punches, and then I touch my chin, only to feel a strong sting.

I try to rise up, only to feel my leg hurt really bad. He then hurries to my side, to help me up. He starts to chatter about all kind of things, distracting me from the pain. When he sees that I can't stand, he takes my hand in his shoulder and helps me with walking towards the orphanage. It's still light outside, I don't usually look twice at heat building unless I have to. But that is ok.

His chattering then suddenly stops, and becomes serious. "Thanks, for wha ya did back `ere", "Don't worry about it" I say immediately.

He then faces me entirely, forcing me to look at him. "Does tha meen` tha we`r friends?" he looks at me with big hopeful eyes. At that moment, I couldn't help but compare him with my little brother. At that moment, I couldn't help but say

"Yeah, were friends now"

His grin couldn't get more genuinely happy.

-3

Being someone else is so liberating. You don't have any of the same expectations as you normally have, no one knows you, so, how can they? Bit at the same time, while pretending to be someone else, I can't help but feel like I can finally be _myself_ …

OK! Das it. Sorry I take so much to update. But life happens. Please tell me if you saw ant mistake, of if you just want to ask or say something that is on you mind. You commenting helps me stay motivated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
